Under the Bridge
by jellalsexual
Summary: It was nice to have a normal conversation. Though, it wasn't really normal, was it? And there was so much left unsaid. Maybe it was time to start saying things. And maybe it was time to start doing things too. Warning: Chapter 2 has graphic, Jerza centric, sexual content. The first chapter is safe, but read chapter 2 at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1 - He Lied

**Hello! This is my first time writing more than a oneshot. The first chapter isn't more than a "T" rating, but chapter two is definitely an "M" as in "leMon". You can just read the first chapter if you want mostly angst and fluff and stupid, adorable Jellal. Read chapter two if you want the aforementioned sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish this were the actual plotline of Fairy Tail, it is not, and I have no say in that. Hiro Mashima is the true owner.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - He Lied**

"Goodnight, Erza," Jellal smiled, turning away and pulling his mask up.

Erza watched him walk for a moment, before starting to leave as well. She was glad for another opportunity to speak with him, though, she wished they didn't have to hide out under a bridge. It would also have been nice if their conversation had consisted of a less dangerous subject matter. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder to see if he had vanished yet. She was surprised to see that he had stopped and was looking back at her.

"Jellal?" she said, turning to him. "Is there something else?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I just-" Though his head coverings hid most of his face, she could tell that he was embarrassed. After a short moment, he took a few steps toward her. "Erza..." he sighed. "I lied to you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. What had he lied about? Maybe he _had_ really felt a magical presence already. Why would he lie about that? Maybe it was something more personal?

"About what?" she asked cautiously.

He walked closer to her, until they were only a couple of feet apart. The small portion of his face she could see was red and Erza was a little afraid of what he was going to say. What if what he said changed everything between them? He removed his mask and hat again, looking down at her seriously. Erza held her breath and waited for him to speak.

"I don't have a fiancée," he admitted finally.

Erza blinked twice before answering. "I know _that_ already."

Jellal was very obviously shocked.

"I don't understand," he said.

"I knew right away," Erza smiled. "You are a terrible liar." Jellal looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "What I _don't_ understand," she continued, her smile fading, "is _why_ you lied."

It really seemed like he had feelings for her. So, why would he push her away? When he had said he was living for his fiancée's sake, Erza had been sure he was thinking of _her_ instead. But why, if he felt that way, did he lie in the first place? Was she reading him wrong?

"I-" he said. She noticed his arm twitch upward, as if he were going to reach for her, but he dropped it back to his side. "I cannot allow myself to fall in love with someone who walks in the light," he said.

It sounded like a rehearsed line, but it struck Erza all the same. Fall in love? Had he fallen in love with her? Or, did he mean that he had successfully suppressed those feelings. Why would he think that way?

"That's stupid," she said.

"I have too much to atone for," he said. "As much as I wish it were otherwise, I can't be with you."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and willed herself to not cry. However, she had lost control of her emotions and the tears spilled over, running down her cheeks. Jellal brought his hand to her face and wiped the wetness away with his thumb. It reminded Erza of their moment on the beach. His face was so close to hers as their eyes locked onto each other.

"Jellal..." she murmured, not sure of what she was going to say.

"I don't mean to hurt you," he whispered. "I only want you to be happy."

Erza made a scoffing noise and looked away. Jellal dropped his hand and took a step back. She cleared her face of tears with the back of her hand. She stared up at the blue-haired man that she had, unfortunately, fallen in love with. He seemed slightly confused as she spoke.

"_You_ make me happy," she said softly.

"Erza..." he said. "I don't deserve to be with you."

"By punishing yourself, you also punish me!" she pointed out. "I _want_ to be with you. I've forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

She dropped her eyes to the ground as he simply stared at her. A breeze blew through the small tunnel they stood in, causing their hair and clothes to flutter around them dramatically. Erza wondered if Jellal was planning to say anything. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Finally, he lifted both of his hands to cup her face and tilt it upward.

"If I allow myself to act on my feelings for you," he said, "then I'll have gotten off far too easy. I don't know why you would still care for me, after all that I've done, but you _shouldn't_."

"But I _do_ still care for you," she insisted. "I never truly _stopped_ caring for you. And you've done a lot to atone for already. Don't use that as an excuse. If you don't love me, just say so."

His eyes widened in surprise. She thought he almost looked angry. Her tears had renewed and she tried to look away, but he held fast to her. Then, without warning, he kissed her. She was so shocked that it took her too long to respond to it.

"I'm sorry, Erza," he told her, separating their lips and resting his forehead on hers. "I _do_ love you. So much I can hardly stand it. You- you're making this difficult. I can't break the rules like this."

"Says who?" she asked quietly, still not recovered from the feel of his lips finally meeting hers. "You made the rule up yourself. And I say you shouldn't have."

He didn't speak for a very long moment. He stared right into her eyes, as if contemplating everything that had ever happened. Then, he let out a weak laugh. He kissed her forehead gently and then backed away.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he said with a slight smile. "You're always right."

"I at least am _this_ time," she grumbled, her face feeling cold at the loss of his hands. "I-" She looked down, irrationally embarrassed. "Jellal, I love you. I have since we were young. I loved you, even when you were manipulated into being evil."

He reached out and took a lock of her hair into his hand, playing with it between his fingers.

"I am the same," he said. "Even when we fought at The Tower of Heaven. Even, I think, when I had amnesia." He moved closer to her again, tangling his fingers further into her hair. "I've always loved you, Erza."

They both smiled at each other. Erza had never felt so content.

"I know that I can't see you often," she said. "You being a fugitive is a bit problematic. But, I want to be with you. I want to know that, wherever you are, you are mine."

"I always have been," he said.

"Then, I want _you_ to know, wherever you go, that_ I_ am _yours_."

He smiled genuinely, a rare sight, and it made Erza feel tingly. Jellal leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss. This time, she remembered to return the action. She threw her arms around his neck, determined to keep him from pushing her away. He held the back of her head with one hand and let the other rest on her waist.

Their kiss deepened, their pent up tension bursting free. Jellal's arms circled her, holding her tightly against him. It made her feel secure and safe - better than her armor. Plus, her armor never gave her the warm tingly sensation she was feeling when she was pressed against Jellal. After a few moments of wordless, passionate, making up for the years they could have been so close to each other, they separated.

"Erza," Jellal breathed, his eyes heavily lidded. Her heart was beating incredibly quickly. Not in her most intense battles had it thudded so hard in her chest. "I'm going to ask you something. You'll have one chance to say no."

"O-okay," she said nervously, trying to control her breathing. He seemed so serious, and his eyes had a dark, yet exciting, look to them. "What is it?"

"You'll have _one chance_ to say no," he repeated. "If you don't take that chance, I can't be sure that I'll be able to control myself later." He was starting to worry her a bit, but she trusted him. She nodded, letting him know she understood, and he brought his lips to her ear. "Come back to my room with me," he whispered, his breath making her shiver.

She shivered again when she caught his meaning. He leaned back to look into her eyes. His gaze was intense as he waited for her answer. She took a shaky breath, trying to think straight. He waited more patiently than she would have.

Once she had sorted out her thoughts, she nodded her head and breathed out a quiet, but definitive, "Yes."

**Well, where could this ****_possibly_**** be headed?**

**If you really don't know, you're probably too innocent to read the next chapter, and should stop now before I accidentally corrupt your adorable mind.**

**jellybean-jellalsexual tumblr com/post/95439173968/under-the-bridge-a-jerza-fanfiction**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - No Holding Back

**WARNING: GRAPHIC, JERZA CENTRIC, SEXUAL CONTENT**

**If you do not want to read about Jellal and Erza having sex in Jellal's room for the Grand Magic Games, stop reading here and don't come back.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I do not. If I did, there would only be two characters and it would be called "Jerza and Their Sexual Escapades". Okay, maybe not. But the point is that I don't own Fairy Tail and probably shouldn't anyway.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Two - No Holding Back**

Erza smiled as Jellal carried her in his arms. He, apparently, was in a hurry, because he felt the need to use Meteor to get them back to his hotel room. He didn't set her down, even after they entered the room. Instead, he kissed her passionately, making her legs feel weak enough that she was glad to not be standing. He walked over to the edge of his bed and dropped her onto it.

"Do you have a roommate?" she asked, a little worried when she noticed the other bed in the room.

"Laxus told me that he won't be back tonight," Jellal said, climbing on top of her. "He went to see Mirajane."

"I _knew_ they were together!" Erza said. She gasped as Jellal pressed his lips to her neck, completely forgetting everything else. He licked the spot just under her ear, making her shudder with pleasure. She gripped his shoulders as his tongue made a path along the underside of her jaw. He pulled her turtleneck down slightly so he could leave a nice mark on her pulse-point. His hot breath on her neck seemed to heat her entire body, particularly the place between her legs.

"I like your outfit," he said, sitting up and raking his eyes over her. "However, it's quite in my way at the moment." Erza blushed at his words, and even more at his next actions. He slid his hands underneath her shirt, feeling his way past her stomach and to the outside of her bra. "Is this alright?" he asked her, suddenly seeming nervous.

"I thought you said I only had one chance to protest," she reminded him.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said, redness tinting his cheeks. "If you don't want this, you don't have to-"

"I want this," she interrupted. "I agreed to this because I want it. I want _you_."

His unsure expression shifted back to a lustful one as he squeezed her breasts. She gasped at the sensation, but smiled, to make sure he knew he was doing the right thing. He massaged them for a moment and Erza let out a small moan. He retracted his hands, causing her to be disappointed, but he just pulled her into a sitting position and lifted the shirt up and off of her. As soon as he had divested her of that, he pushed her onto her back once more and continued kneading her through her bra.

"These are impossibly soft," he murmured. "How do you not play with them all day?"

Erza blushed madly and didn't answer. He leaned down to kiss her, meanwhile seeking out her nipples through the thin, lacy fabric. She made a squeaking moaning sound when he tweaked one of them slightly. He smirked at her and reached underneath her to unclasp her bra. Once he got it off of her, he tossed it away and resumed playing with her hardened nipples.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as he kissed down her neck and to her exposed chest. He continued to squeeze one of her breasts with one hand, but replaced his other hand with his mouth, gently sucking on her nipple. "Oh!" she exclaimed, wondering just how much stimulation she could handle. "Oh, Jellal."

He gave her breast a long, languid lick before speaking.

"I like when you say my name like that," he told her, making her flustered and causing her legs to twitch strangely.

His unoccupied hand traveled down to the apex of her thighs, lifting up her short skirt. He pressed a finger against her already wet underwear and raised his eyebrows as she gasped loudly. He flicked her nipple once before letting his other hand join the first. His fingers hooked underneath her underwear's waistband and dragged them down her legs. He tossed them the same way as her bra and sat back to admire his work.

"Jellal," she breathed, sitting up and reaching out for him. "You're still wearing all these clothes." She yanked the mask from around his neck and started unraveling bandages. Her fingers traced his bare chest once it was revealed, finding a path down to his navel. "You..." she said slowly, "are very attractive."

It was his turn to blush again as he shivered under her touch. He pushed her hands away and stood up to rid himself of his pants and shoes. Erza only got a second to look before he jumped back on the bed, shoving her down onto the pillow and kissing her roughly. She gasped and he slid his tongue around hers. His hands were on her breasts again, squeezing and prodding and making her soak the sheets.

"I love you," he said, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head before positioning himself so that his tip was pressed to her entrance.

Erza could hardly believe the situation she was in. She had read enough erotic novels and had enough fantasies that it seemed ridiculous to actually be in one. The object of her fantasies kissed her once again, reaching down to touch her clit as he began to slide himself into her. He went slowly at first, letting Erza adjust to being filled up. About halfway in, he pulled a little ways out and moved the hand playing with her clit to rest on her hip.

She was about to protest when he gripped her hip tightly and pushed himself all the way into her in one solid thrust. She cried out and her back arched, but he didn't stop there. He began a steady pace - in and out and in and out and Erza had never felt anything so good in her entire life. The taste of strawberry cheesecake didn't compare. After a few minutes, Jellal sped up and thrust harder.

"Oh, yes!" Erza moaned. "Oh, Jellal! Yes! _Oh_!"

She couldn't help the sounds she made. As much as she tried to remain dignified, it was impossible. She momentarily wondered how soundproof the walls were. That thought fizzled when Jellal started to pump into her even more roughly. Erza nearly screamed his name, which only seemed to encourage him to pound her harder.

"Oh, Erza," he groaned, releasing her wrists so that he could take hold of her hips with both hands and hold them still as he entered her over and over again.

Erza gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was panting and moaning and shouting with each intense thrust. Jellal didn't seem like he would be stopping anytime soon, but Erza could feel something building up inside of her. It was getting to be too much to contain. She let out a shout as the intensity washed over her, making her see stars.

"Jellal!" she shouted as she came.

He didn't slow down. If anything, he sped up, causing Erza to twitch and convulse out of her control. He kept a tight hold on her hips, continually plunging into her at a more and more erratic pace. She was thinking that she might climax again before he did, when he rammed himself all the way into her and held himself there. She could feel his sperm shoot into her and it almost brought her to another orgasm.

"Ahh," he gasped, his still lustful eyes gazing down at the ravished redhead lying beneath him. "Erza," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she panted. She looked down at the place where they were still connected. "I can't believe we've never done this before."

"We'll just have to do it a lot more to make up for that," he said, making her face flush red. He pulled out of her and replaced his limp member with his fingers, sharply inserting them with no warning. Erza yelped as he started pumping his fingers into her while using his other hand to play with her clit. "You're so _wet_, Erza," he growled sexily. "Are you ready for more?"

He didn't give her an opportunity to answer. He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her wrinkled skirt off of her. Then he lifted her hips up and spread her legs apart, so that her knees could support her. She tried to prop her front half up with her arms, but collapsed when she felt his warm tongue against her folds. She gasped when he pressed it inside of her, licking her walls fervently.

"Oh!" she yelped. "Oh, yes. Oh, _yes. Oh, yes! Jellal!_ Yes! JELLAL!"

With the last scream of his name, she came hard on his face. He licked up the liquid, but didn't allow her to get up from her bent over position. Instead, he got on his knees and brought his member, which had hardened again, to her dripping opening. In one fluid motion, he slammed into her, making her shout into the pillow. He was even more rough than the previous time, driving into her with extreme force.

Erza wasn't complaining. She was too busy screaming his name in absolute bliss. She grasped the headboard, shoving herself back onto him each time he thrust forward. He leaned over her and reached around to play with her breasts. She moaned and glanced over her shoulder to see him lick her shoulder blade.

"Ohh, _Erza_," he grunted, shoving himself as far as he would fit inside of her.

He pounded her hard and she loved every second. It was so much better than her erotic novels. The feeling of him stretching her and filling her, over and over, faster and deeper. She couldn't get enough. She shook with pleasure.

"Oh, yes," she gasped. "Yes, Jellal. Harder, _please_. Oh, _Jellal_."

He complied with her request, thrusting even more forcefully. The bed was creaking and hitting the wall each time Jellal slammed into her. It was making a dent, but Erza didn't care. She was coming close to completion once again. Her moans grew louder and higher in pitch as she climaxed at the same time as Jellal, who spurted into her with a cry of ecstasy.

Erza collapsed onto the bed and he rolled over to lie next to her. She smiled at the slight sheen of sweat covering them both. He ran his fingers through her hair as he gazed lovingly at her. She couldn't have been happier. After both of them had managed to calm their breathing, Jellal smirked at Erza.

"I hope you know that I'm not finished with you yet," he said into her ear. "I don't know when I'll see you next after the Grand Magic Games ends, so I'm going to have you as much as I can right now."

Erza's heart rate shot up at his words. How much stamina did he have?

**You'd think I would get tired of writing this sort of stuff, but I don't. It's easier to read than to write, though. So, all of you should go write some so I don't have to as much. Jerza needs more smut.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
